


Robins

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: Jason has a strange run-in with Robin during a rescue mission





	Robins

"You got five seconds to get out of here before I start to fill you with lead." Red Hood growled, pointing one of his guns at the black-haired youth before him. He was getting pretty tired of this kid and his patience was starting to run out.  
  
"Cut it out Jason, you're not going to shoot." The young man snorted, but he didn't look quite as confident as he sounded. His eyes quickly darted around the alley, taking in all the possible exits and trying to decide whether he'd make it to them in time.  
  
"Don't try me." Jason's warning was emphasized by the loud clicking of the safety of the gun being removed. "I've left you alone so far because you were the Bat's problem. Now you're on my turf, we play by my rules. One…"  
  
"You'll never do it!"  
  
"Try again. Two…" Jason smirked, and since he wasn't wearing his hood - only his red domino mask - the teen could clearly see it.  
  
"Batman will hate you."  
  
"He already does. Three…"  
  
"No he don't and you know it."  
  
"Four…"  
  
A smoke pellet exploded from the younger man, flooding the alley with smoke almost immediately. Jason fired, but the shot went wide as the youth made full use of his cover. Jason didn't have time to move before the gun was kicked out of his hand, smashing against the wall, broken.  
  
"Good move. I'd almost believe that you deserve to be Robin."  
  
"I AM Robin! Fucking deal with it!" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to piss the kid off, but it gave Jason the upper hand of being able to hear where his opponent was.  
  
"Hardly." Jason scoffed. The smoke had started to thin out now, and if he knew the rough location of the damn kid he was sure he'd be able to make out at least his shadow. "Nightwing was Robin. I was Robin. You…You're just a freak."  
  
That was as far as the kid would let him push it. He screamed out as he lunged at Jason in blind anger with a flying kick. Jason was more than ready for him and grabbed his outstretched leg, twisting it sharply, causing the younger 'Robin' to smash face first into the wall. Jason was at his side in an instant, smashing his head against the floor just lightly enough to make sure he wasn't going to put up much more of a fight, but still remained conscious enough to feel the pain Jason was about to inflict upon him.  
  
"Now, didn't I promise to fill you with bullets?" Jason's grin was positively evil as he picked up his gun, completely aware that it was too broken for him to shoot the kid.  
  
"That… gun. Useless."  
  
"Then it's a good thing I never said I was going to shoot you." He looked utterly bloodthirsty. The kid's eyes widened, watching as the bullets were unloaded from the gun and beginning to understand what the Red Hood was about to do.  
  
"Batman…"  
  
"Doesn't care about you. He never did. And after what you were about to do…" Jason chuckled darkly. "You should thank me for sparing you his wrath."  
  
The first bullet was pushed into a shallow cut on his upper arm, tearing at the damaged flesh of the superficial wound until it disappeared into the now torn cartilage and ripping a terrible scream from the now helpless teen. He tried to curl up into a ball in a vain attempt to protect himself, but it was no use.  
  
The second bullet was held over his shoulder, Jason used the heel of his hand to hammer it straight through the skin into the muscle below. He carried on manually inserting the bullets until he ran out, and then he pulled out his knife. The younger man was barely conscious. Exhausted from the pain, his tearstained face looked up at Jason. Brown eyes silently begged for death, which was granted as a quiet cry from the supposedly empty building next to the alley distracted Jason, causing him to apply more pressure to the knife at the boy's neck than he'd intended to. He cursed loudly, he had meant to kill the kid, but not yet.  
  
He didn't have time to be angry at himself for making a mistake, he'd taken too long. He didn't know exactly what state his target was in, he knew that it wasn't good, the damn kid had videoed the beating live for God's sake! He should have called Bruce, or at least Dick, as soon as he found him but he hadn't expected the kid to put up that much of a fight.  
  
The building was a small, abandoned industrial warehouse. Jason had used this place a few times to meet with some of his 'associates', it was only small but could hold fifteen to twenty people comfortably. Now though, that didn't seem possible.  
  
The whole place was full of crates packed with stolen or crude makeshift weapons and the walls were lined with newspaper clippings of Batman and Robin. Huge barrels were scattered around, clustered mainly in one of the back corners where Jason could hear the faintest sounds of heavy breathing.   
  
Jason quickly made his way over to the corner, boots splashing through a thin layer of liquid that connected the huge barrels. The pungent liquid took on an even worse smell as Jason neared his target, the mixture of kerosene and slowly drying blood hitting his nostrils before he could even see the cause.  
  
His target was curled up in a large puddle of the vile liquid, a thick trail of fresh blood showing where he'd tried to move. Bare chest exposed and bleeding too heavily to determine where exactly the blood was coming from. His arms were tied behind his back with cloth that was probably originally white, but was now a sickly mixture of reds and browns.   
  
An old wooden chair was overturned about a foot away from the boy, one leg broken betraying how he'd ended up on the floor, and the most likely reason for the noise he'd heard from outside.  
  
"Kid?" Jason knelt down beside the broken boy, not even noticing as the flammable liquid was soaking into his pants. Only receiving a painful groan from the teen, he gently turned his head upward pushing away the black hair that had been obscuring his eyes. His breathing was slow an sounded painful, his eyes were barely open enough to see his heavily dilated blue pupils. "Shit!"  
  
Carefully picking up the kid as if he could shatter any moment, Jason was very aware that he could be making his position worse, but there was no way he could just leave the kid there like that. Jason made his way out of the warehouse and toward the hidden location of his car, casting a dark look as the soon-to-be-deceased fake robin.  
  
After making sure that the nearly unconscious teen was laying down in the back seat in a away that wouldn't injure him further, Jason made his away around the car to the drivers seat, snatching the now bloody belt from the almost-dead faker.  
  
He'd barely started the car before retrieving a communicator from the stolen belt, activating it as he started driving towards his destination.  
  
"Jay-bird here." He cringed, realising how easily he'd fallen back into using the old code-name. "Tell the old man to leave the back door open… I'm bringing baby bird home."  
  
Cutting the link before he could hear the reply, he adjusted the interior mirror so that he could keep an eye on the kid in the back seat. "Hold on there Tim." He muttered, not really sure if he was being heard or not. "You're gonna be fine now."  _I Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's deliberately meant to trick and confuse you, but I love hearing differant people's interpretation in this one


End file.
